


Rough days and Kool-aid

by Multifandomfanatic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanatic/pseuds/Multifandomfanatic
Summary: (AU where Daniel didn't try to murder everyone)Gwen had a long day, and Daniel is there to provide the attention she needs.





	Rough days and Kool-aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harmonypon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harmonypon).



Of course, everyone has long days. 

 

There's days where everything just seems to go horribly wrong, or days where everything seems to go the wrong direction, no matter how hard one tries. 

Gwen let out a frustrated groan as she made her way to the cabin, just glad that the day was  **finally** over. Nothing went well today, even with David's increasingly obvious encouragement. 

She appreciated him, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with his overly happy attitude. 

As rain pattered down against the wooden roof, Gwen slowly shuffled inside, surprised by what she was greeted by. A warm fire crackled in the fireplace, and there was a box of chocolate with a cup of kool-aid sitting on the table. Of course, Gwen was confused. Who would have left this for her in the first place? 

 

Fuck it.

This was exactly what she needed right now. 

She took the sugary drink and the chocolate, sitting down in her old and beaten up chair to watch trashy television and eat some of the sweets that had been left for her. As Gwen took a sip of the drink, she noticed the distinct taste of alcohol mixed in with the kool-aid.

Vodka? 

Whoever made this knew her extremely well.

After about ten minutes, the door opened, and a certain blonde stepped in. Gwen looked up, finding herself to be smiling just a little. "Hey, Daniel." When they had first met, Gwen had honestly found him kind of creepy. However, she had quickly found herself warming up to him. 

"I saw you were having a bit of a rough day today. Want to talk about it?" The blonde grinned eerily, as he always tended to. He didn't do it on purpose, it just always tended to look that way. 

He sat down beside her, listening attentively as she told him all about her day. How she had to stop Space Kid from choking on something, and how she had to save Preston from Nurf at least three times. Gwen was stressed, that much was evident. 

However, Daniel noticed that she seemed a little more relaxed. It could be because of the alcohol, he assumed. Really, Gwen just felt much more at ease, now that she had someone she could talk to about things properly. Honestly, Gwen didn't really share much with anyone. Most of the kids wouldn't understand, David was...Well,  _David_ , and Max was too cynical. 

 

So, that really only left her with one option, and she was not going to complain about that. 

After a while, however, Gwen scooted a little closer, leaning on Daniel's shoulder. She was feeling a bit tired, and Daniel's shoulder looked comfortable. Daniel was a little surprised, but he smiled, gently wrapping an arm around her. He was a little awkward with things like this, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. 

It wasn't long, before she slowly dozed off. Daniel sighed softly, slowly scooping her up and carrying her to bed. He set her down on the mattress, making sure her head was rested comfortably on the pillow, before pulling the blanket over her and resting it just below her chin. "Sleep well." He pecked her forehead, before heading to his own cabin for the night. Little did he know that Gwen was grinning softly in her sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The next morning was sunny, birds chirping cheerfully outside of Gwen's window. Gwen groggily opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as she sat up. She noticed that she was still in her clothes from the night before, which was odd, before she remembered what happened.  _Oh._ She noted that she should probably thank Daniel for this later. 

After taking a hot shower, she got dressed in a fresh outfit, tying her hair back out of her face as she made her way outside. She was late and she knew it, but she didn't really care. She was in a much better mood at the moment, surprisingly. 

She sighed softly as she made her way to the mess hall, already able to hear the chaos from there. 

 

Looks like she would be needing a lot of chocolate later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Camp Camp fanfiction, so I apologize if the characters are a little bit off.


End file.
